


Заблудшие души

by Salem_kassie



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_kassie/pseuds/Salem_kassie
Summary: Если вы едете по незнакомой дороге в непогоду без карты или иных средств навигации, будьте осторожны. Не сворачивайте с основной дороги. Потому как попадаются иногда такие места, куда простым людям лучше не соваться.





	1. Chapter 1

Эрик обладал просто удивительной способностью спать где угодно и в какой угодно позе. Бывало такое, что он засыпал прямо в середине разговора. И можно даже не пытаться ходить с ним в кино: едва выключали свет, как у лидера срабатывал рефлекс, и он отключался. Вот и сейчас, едва они уселись в машину, как он уронил голову на плечо ХеСону. Тот поморщился, но будить и требовать найти себе другую подушку не стал. Ехать им долго – успеют еще поссориться.

Съемки нового выпуска должны были пройти где-то в глуши в горах. Стафф выехал туда еще утром, а участники Шинхвы из-за расписания задержались. Но даже так им пришлось добираться по отдельности. И, к неудовольствию ХеСона, выпало ему ехать с Эриком и, закончившим съемки позже запланированного, ДонВаном. Именно последний сейчас был за рулем, так как только он знал (пусть и в общих чертах) дорогу.

Через час пути погода начала портиться. Мелкий моросящий дождик довольно быстро превратился в ливень, снизив видимость практически до нуля. Ехать дальше стало просто опасно, и ДонВан, вырулив на обочину, заглушил мотор.

\- Придется подождать, пока дождь не утихнет, - он обернулся назад, отстегивая ремень безопасности. – Я не рискну вести в такую погоду.

\- Хорошо, - ХеСон не стал спорить, он и сам бы не рискнул сесть сейчас за руль. – Я позвоню менеджеру и предупрежу, что мы будем позже.

Он пихнул все еще спящего Эрика локтем и полез в карман за телефоном.

\- Мы уже приехали? – сонно закрутил головой невинно разбуженный.

\- Нет еще, - довольным голосом ответил ДонВан. Он был рад передохнуть в пути. - Пережидаем дождь.

\- А, - кивнул Эрик, уставившись в окно, за которым была лишь белая пелена, сопровождающаяся шумом падающей с неба воды.

\- Странно, - ХеСон хмуро потряс телефоном. – Связи нет. Мы вроде бы не так далеко заехали, чтобы не ловило.  
Эрик фыркнул. Вечно у ХеСона не все как у людей. Он достал свой телефон, но и у него сети не было.

\- Ха! – радостно донеслось с переднего сиденья. – У меня ловит!

И тут же после этих слов единственная палочка замигали и исчезла. На дисплее телефона издевательски загорелся красный крестик, оповещая, что связи нет. ДонВан расстроенно бросил телефон на соседнее сиденье.

\- Что делать будем? – вздохнул он.

\- Спать, - предсказуемо объявил Эрик и закрыл глаза.

ХеСон пожал плечами и последовал примеру лидера. ДонВану же спать не хотелось. Сначала он попытался, но сон никак не шел. Игр в телефоне, не требующих выхода в интернет, у него не водилось, так что он включил плеер и, надев наушники, погрузился в мир музыки.

Через пару часов начало темнеть, но и дождь стих. Не полностью, но видимость явно стала лучше. Ким не стал будить спящих друзей и, заведя машину, тронулся с места. Связи по-прежнему не было и навигатор не работал, так что пришлось ему вести по памяти. Разумеется, ни к чему хорошему это не привело. Когда он понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно заблудился, было уже далеко за полночь. Теперь главным было найти место для ночевки – придорожный мотель или что-то похожее, но ничего не находилось. Даже заправки уже давно перестали попадаться на пути, что само по себе было странно. ДонВан не раз успел порадоваться, что заправил бак под завязку перед выездом.

\- Долго еще? – сонно потирая глаза пробормотал ХеСон, вглядываясь в темноту салона.

\- Долго, - согласился ДонВан. Признаваться, что он заблудился, не хотелось. – Наверное, стоит переночевать где-нибудь, а рано утром продолжить путь.

ПильГе кивнул. Ему хотелось есть, да и спать гораздо приятнее в кровати и одному, а не на заднем сиденье в компании лидера. 

\- Давай туда, - он кивнул на поворот, у которого стоял щит с рекламой гостиницы. 

ДонВан кивнул, съезжая на проселочную дорогу. Тот факт, что пока ХеСон не указал на щит с надписью «Придорожная гостиница «Покой», он его не заметил, никак не насторожил. «Это от усталости» - успокоил он себя.

Дорога к гостинице напоминала те, которые любили показывать в фильмах ужасов. Густой лес по обеим сторонам подступал в плотную к асфальтному полотну и деревья нависали над дорогой, иногда царапая крышу машины. Фонарей не было и в помине, и все освещение ограничивалось рассеянным светом фар, лучи которых освещали пару метров впереди. Впрочем, кроме капель дождя и невесть откуда взявшегося тумана смотреть было не на что.

ХеСон уже раз двадцать успел пожалеть, что предложил свернуть с основной дороги – окружающая обстановка давила, вызывая иррациональный страх, как в детстве, когда он прятался под одеялом от страшного монстра из шкафа. И повернуть назад нельзя – просто негде.

\- Свет! – радостно выдал ДонВан. Ему тоже все это время было очень не по себе. 

Эрику же было до лампочки и на дорогу, так похожую на кошмар, и на показавшиеся огни гостиницы. Он мирно спал, прислонившись щекой прохладному стеклу.


	2. Chapter 2

Свет горел только в окнах первого этажа, где, скорее всего, располагался холл и стойка регистрации. Закрытые полупрозрачной тканью, они позволяли рассмотреть что-то внутри здания. В их приглушенном свете едва-едва была различима дорожка к гостинице.

\- Это здесь? – ХеСон нервно оглядел темноту вокруг. – Что-то я не вижу вывески.

\- Должно быть. Дальше дорога заканчивается.

Они вышли из машины и, озираясь, поспешили под крышу гостиницы. Эрик, которого не смогли нормально разбудить, как теленок следовал за ними, держась за рукав куртки ХеСона. Вот уж кому было плевать на угнетающее окружение.

Внутри оказалось довольно просторно и, вопреки ожиданиям, чисто и уютно. Холл был выдержан в западном стиле с некоторой претензией на элегантность. В наличии имелась даже винтовая лестница с массивными перилами, покрытая красно-коричневым ковром, и огромная хрустальная люстра над головами. Размышления на тему упадет-не упадет это произведение искусства им на голову, прервало деликатное покашливание со стороны стойки регистрации. Все резко повернулись к источнику звука. Все, кроме Эрика, тот продолжал спать стоя, все так же цепляясь за ХеСона.

За стойкой обнаружился лысый как коленка дедок, довольно крепкий с виду. Словно в противовес отсутствию волос на голове, под носом у него росли белоснежные усы. Даже не усы – усищи. Иначе как произведением искусства их назвать нельзя было. Они свисали на грудь и спускались куда-то под стойку. Носил их дед с очевидной гордостью и явно тщательно ухаживал.

\- Вам помочь, молодые люди? – голос был совсем не старческий.

\- А… Да, - опомнился ДонВан. – Нам нужны три номера на ночь, - и с сомнением добавил. – Карты принимаете?

\- Принимаем, - кивнул дедок, занося данные в толстую расходную тетрадь. – Но лучше наличными.

Он закрыл тетрадь и повернулся к стене, на которой в нумерованных ячейках лежали ключи. Немного поколебавшись, он выбрал три и поочередно протянул их новым постояльцам.

\- Ваш номер 205, мистер Ким. 204 - ваш. И 203 для вашего спящего друга. Сожалею, лифт этой ночью не работает – небольшое замыкание, но для вас, надеюсь, не будет затруднительно добраться до второго этажа пешком? Это все ваши вещи?

\- Да. И мы оставили машину прямо напротив входа.

\- Ничего страшного. Вряд ли этой ночью будут еще гости. Ужинать будете? Ночью меню сильно ограничено, но, тем не менее, кое-что мы все же можем предложить.

\- Будем ужинать, - подал голос ХеСон.

\- Через сорок минут ужин доставят в номера, - кивнул дед. – Приятного отдыха.

Новоявленные постояльцы потопали наверх по лестнице, практически таща за собой Эрика – просыпаться тот не хотел ни в какую. ДонВану пришлось идти дальше всех по коридору – номера на этаже почему-то располагались не по порядку. За дверью с номером 205 его ждало приятное открытие – огромный телевизор с двд. Впрочем, им он решил заняться чуть позже, когда принесут ужин, а первым на повестке стоял душ. 

Санузел оказался раздельным, а вода горячей, что в глуши, да еще поздно ночью само по себе было чудом. Нежась под теплыми струями, ДонВан едва не заснул. В себя его привел слабый шлепок по правой ягодице. Вздрогнув, он заозирался в поисках вандала, посмевшего покуситься на святое, но позади него была только дверь душевой и никакого намека на присутствие еще кого-то. Пожав плечами, он решил, что сам случайно коснулся стенки кабинки, а воображение, взбудораженное поездкой, дорисовало то, чего не было. На этом было решено закончить водные процедуры.

Стандартно белый гостиничный халат пришелся впору и пах полевыми цветами. На стадии обнюхивания рукавов ДонВана и застиг стук в дверь. Но, вместо ужина на пороге стоял ХеСон. Он нервно мял в руках точно такой же халат, аккуратно сложенный в несколько раз.

\- Ничего, если я приму душ у тебя? – неловко спросил гость.

\- Конечно, - хозяин номера посторонился, пропуская друга. – У тебя не работает?

\- Не то, чтобы… - ХеСон замялся. – Если честно, мне неуютно одному. Такое ощущение, что за мной кто-то наблюдает. Глупо?

\- Это нервы, - понимающе кивнул ДонВан. – Дорога и все такое. Проходи, там есть сухое полотенце.

Буквально через пару минут из ванной раздался возмущенный вопль и из нее вылетел мокрый рассерженный ХеСон, прикрываясь тем самым сухим полотенцем.

\- Я не знаю, что за хрень тут водится, но она меня лапала!!

\- Может, тебе показалось? – ДонВан говорил на автомате, он был слишком удивлен фактом голого ХеСона перед глазами.

\- Да неужели? – фыркнул он. – Повернись.

ДонВан повернулся, и ПильГе тут же схватил его за ягодицы, сжав пальцы. 

\- Вот это может показаться? У меня там синяки будут! – бесновался он.

\- У меня теперь тоже, - буркнул ДонВан, а вслух предложил. – Мне постоять рядом, пока ты моешься?

\- Да. Только смотри в другую сторону – я стесняюсь.

 

На утро Эрик долго пытался понять, где же он находится, а поняв, отправился искать остальных. ХеСона в номере не было, и, заглянув в номер к ДонВану, он понял почему. Он лежал вместе с хозяином номера на одноместной кровати и нагло дрых, уткнувшись носом в чужую грудь. Лидер так и не понял, что разозлило его больше: сам факт того, что ХеСон позволяет себе тыкаться лицом в чью попало грудь, или то, что конкретно эта грудь была голой.

\- Утро!!! – рявкнул он. 

От громкого звука ХеСон только недовольно заворочался, пытаясь натянуть одеяло на голову. Его возня под боком не понравилась уже ДонВану. Не открывая глаз, он прижал трепыхающееся тельце покрепче к себе и пробормотал:

\- Мое… лежать…

Мун сжал кулаки. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.

\- Жду вас в машине, - как можно спокойнее проговорил он (правда, со стороны это казалось рыком бешенного медведя). – И, ХеСон, я и не замечал, что ты такой страшный по утрам, - и с чувством выполненного долга вышел в коридор.

ХеСон поднял голову и заспанным взглядом окинул комнату, остановившись в конечном итоге на соседе по кровати.

\- Не переживай, - буркнул тот все так же не открывая глаз. – Ты даже когда страшный милый. В смысле, просто милый. Спросонья. Черт, - и рухнул с кровати на пол.

 

В машине действительно сидел Эрик. Очень злой Эрик. При взгляде на него ХеСону, и без того готовому сгореть со стыда, стало еще хуже.

\- ДонВан рассчитывается по счету, - произнес он просто для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

\- Ага, - Эрик отвернулся к окну.

Молчание затянулось. 

\- Почему именно он? – все-таки не выдержал лидер.

\- Ты спал, - пожал плечами ХеСон. – Не хотелось тебя будить. Да и потом, ты наверняка бы меня высмеял, сказав, что это глупые страхи.

\- Так, ты о чем? – Эрик неожиданно заподозрил в себе идиота.

\- А ты о чем? – ХеСон в идиотизме лидера был просто уверен.

В машину влез ДонВан.

\- Поехали! – он радостно потер руки. – Представляете, этот дед заявил, что оставит за нами комнаты. Как будто мы сюда еще вернемся.

Обратная дорога была не в пример приятнее и короче. Уже через пятнадцать минут в зеленом тоннеле появилось яркое светлое пятно, и машина выехала на покрытую гравием дорожку.

\- Это как… - пробормотал ДонВан.

Перед ними снова высилось трехэтажное здание гостиницы, из которой выехали чуть больше пятнадцати минут назад. На этот раз в лучах солнца четко была видна вывеска у входа.

«Гостиница Вечный Приют.  
Принимаем заблудшие души с 1836 года.»


	3. Chapter 3

Троица сидела на веранде в плетеных креслах, попивая ароматный чай на травах. Дед с шикарными усами оказался управляющим этого места. Кроме него постоянно в гостинице жили только повариха, которую никто никогда не видел, включая самого управляющего, и хорошенькая горничная Мина. Девушка постоянно одергивала кружевной подол униформы и все время улыбалась. В основном Эрику.

\- Честно говоря, молодые люди, для меня самого является большой загадкой, каким образом вы попали сюда. Даже если теоретически это возможно, то необходимо выполнить несколько условий. Причем первое из них и самое основное – вы должны быть мертвы.

Эрик повернулся к ДонВану.

\- Ты нас угробил, пока мы спали? – и уже ХеСону. - Я говорил, что ему руль нельзя доверять! Стоило уснуть на минутку и вот, пожалуйста! Наверняка нас сбил какой-нибудь грузовик и сейчас мы валяемся в канаве – все в крови, холодные и мертвые… Но больше всего раздражает, что я здесь с вами застрял. Это Ад. Точно, Ад. И Гомдори… Я больше не увижу своего Медвежонка… Я бы тебя своими руками задушил, да ты уже труп.

ДонВан отодвинулся подальше от негодующего лидера. Сам он не помнил, что бы их кто-то сбивал. Он вообще надеялся, что это просто сон. А, если вспомнить вчерашнего почти голого ХеСона, то даже в чем-то эротический.

\- Но мы живы, - ХеСон внимательно посмотрел на управляющего. – Иначе не было бы этого разговора.

\- Верно. Это приют заблудших душ, а они, как принято, мертвы. Но, - управляющий сделал многозначительную паузу, приковав внимание к своим словам и затеявшую возню парочку. – Опять же только в теории, - это нигде не оговорено. Есть вероятность, довольно сомнительная, что вы заблудились и попали в аномальную зону во время грозы. Тогда, формально, условие соблюдено.

\- Я не помню, чтобы была гроза, - ХеСон нахмурился, вспоминая. – Но дождь был и довольно сильный. К тому же, пропала связь и… - его вдруг осенило. – ДонВан, у тебя навигатор работал?

\- Э… нет. Но я думал, что помню дорогу.

\- И заблудился?

Мужчина виновато кивнул. Новость о том, что он, скорее всего, и стал причиной того, что они здесь застряли, выбила его из колеи. 

\- И мы стали заблудшими душами, - Эрик ткнул соседа кулаком. Несильно – он и так выглядел очень расстроенным. – И что теперь? Мы сможем вернуться?

Управляющий пожал плечами.

\- Может быть. Нужно делать запрос в вышестоящие инстанции. Да, у нас тут тоже бюрократия.

\- Нас наверняка уже ищут… - задумчиво протянул ПильГе. – Волнуются.

\- Время здесь и в мире живых течет по-разному: может пара часов пройти, а может – несколько лет. Так или иначе, молодые люди, вам придется задержаться. Развлечений тут немного, постояльцев, кроме вас, нет, но, уверен, вы найдете себе занятие. Или же просто воспользуйтесь шансом отдохнуть как следует. А сейчас я вас покину – дела не ждут.

Эрик покинул веранду вслед за управляющим, совершенно не обращая внимания на попытки Мины привлечь к себе внимание. 

\- Действительно, - фыркнул ХеСон. – Кого интересуют девушки, если можно завалиться спать?

\- Я бы не отказался.

\- От чего именно?.. Хотя, нет, не говори – не хочу услышать очередную пошлость, - он тоже поднялся. – Пойду, почитаю.

\- Сам же спросил, - с легкой обидой буркнул вслед ему ДонВан.

Обижаться долго было не в его характере, так что Ким практически мгновенно переключился на место, в котором они оказались. Он рассудил, что знать, что и где находится, в их случае будет не лишним. И, раз уж остальные так легкомысленно к этому отнеслись, то придется все делать самому. При этом он как-то не учел, к чему привела его последняя попытка все сделать самостоятельно. 

Начать он почему-то решил с прилегающих территорий, которые на деле оказались гораздо больше, чем можно было подумать. Фактически, они почти целиком оказались неухоженным садом предположительно в английском стиле. Если в штате гостиницы и был когда-то садовник, то очень и очень давно: только у главного входа были выметены дорожки и пострижен газон. Вся остальная часть парка представляла собой заросли розовых кустов вперемешку с перелесками. 

После тщательного осмотра ДонВан обнаружил развалившиеся от времени беседки в количестве двух штук, пруд, практически превратившийся в болото, и старый, но на удивление хорошо сохранившийся колодец. Вот к нему он проявил особый интерес. Почему – он и сам затруднился бы ответить, если б его спросили. И, возможно, даже задумался о причине такого интереса. Но, увы, никого больше рядом не было, и ДонВан смело полез через кусты шиповника к колодцу. 

Колодец оказался закрыт тяжеленной деревянной крышкой, обитой металлом. На позеленевших от времени полосках виднелись странные знаки, отдаленно похожие на руны. Мистический колодец, - догадался ДонВан и твердо решил, что пока не кинет монетку и не загадает желание, отсюда не уйдет. Но, как он не старался, больше, чем на пару сантиметров сдвинуть крышку не вышло. Впрочем, и этого хватило. В образовавшуюся щель мужчина с трудом, но пропихнул мелкую монетку. Дождавшись слабого плеска, он с чувством выполненного долга развернулся к гостинице.

Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту. Ким удивился, поняв, что на вылазку в парк он потратил почти весь день. Приближалось время ужина. Его живот недовольно забурчал, подтверждая, что в нем ничего не валялось аж с утра.

О том, что желание так и не было загадано, он не вспомнил.

 

Неприятности ХеСона начались сразу после ужина. 

Эрик неожиданно решил, что раз предыдущую ночь ПильГе провел с ДонВаном, то эта должна принадлежать ему. О чем и сообщил последнему, нагло протиснувшись в чужой номер.

\- Тебе же наверняка будет неуютно одному. Раз уж мы теперь знаем, что это за место… Я, например, не уверен, что наблюдатель в душе плод твоей фантазии.

\- Какой это наблюдатель, если он меня лапал, - нахмурился ХеСон. 

Как бы не хотелось этого не признавать, но ему и правда нужен кто-то рядом. Он и сейчас чувствовал чужие глаза, внимательно следящие за ним. Тут даже Эрику будешь рад.

\- Вот уж не подозревал, что меня так легко напугать, - вздох. – Хорошо, оставайся.

Довольной улыбке лидера позавидовал бы и Чеширский кот.

\- Тогда пошли мыться. Я тебе спинку потру.

\- Вот еще. Душ принимать будем по очереди, - ХеСон направился в ванную. - Просто побудь рядом.

Это «побудь рядом» прозвучало так неуверенно и печально, что очередная уже приготовленная двусмысленность так и не сорвалась с языка. Эрик в который раз напомнил себе, что ХеСон вовсе не так хрупок и беззащитен, как порой кажется в такие моменты. И желание спрятать его от всего мира нужно давить в зародыше. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Вот и вел себя ЧонХек так, чтобы никто не заподозрил ничего сверх желания подурачиться, прикрывая далеко не всегда безобидные мысли чрезмерной эксцентричностью. Хотя МинУ, скорее всего, понял все еще тогда, когда сам Эрик пребывал в неведении. 

\- Это будет очень долгая ночь, - покачал он головой. А раз так, разве не имеет он право на небольшой бонус? Главное, успеть остановиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро снова началось со скандала.

\- Извращенец!!! – вопил ХеСон, отпихивая от себя лидера, который уже час пытался делать вид, что спит. – Отцепись от меня!!!

\- ХеСон-а, - протянул Эрик, «просыпаясь». – Почему ты такой активный по ночам? Ты мне спать не давал.

От такого заявления вокалист возмущенно замер.

\- Я спокойно сплю! А вот ты, судя по всему, спутал меня с кем-то другим!!

\- Почему сразу спутал? Я совершенно точно знал, кого обнимаю. Просто кое-кто, пока его не обняли и не поцеловали, отказывался спать спокойно и пинался ногами.

\- Неправда, - бурчал ХеСон, спускаясь в уютную столовую. Хоть Эрик и продемонстрировал ему синяки, оставшиеся после их «бурной» ночи, он отказывался в это верить. – Ты их сам себе поставил.

\- Конечно, я по ночам боксерской грушей подрабатываю.

 

За перепалкой они не заметили девушку в весьма странном одеянии, с любопытством за ними наблюдавшую. Учитывая, что она совершенно не пыталась спрятаться, более того – стояла почти на пути парочки, это показалось гостье возмутительным. Не заметить ее? От планирования медленной и мучительной смерти с участием постояльцев, ее отвлек управляющий. Девушку он знал лично и возможность кровавой бойни в своей гостинице допускать не желал. Даже с учетом того, что она сама потом будет принимать активное участие в устранении последствий, поддавшись приступам вины и глубокого раскаяния. 

\- Тетушка! – преувеличенно радостно воскликнул он. – Как я рад вас видеть! Вы отдохнуть или по делам?

\- Отдохнуть по делам, - вынужденно отвлеклась та. – Я здесь, чтобы разобраться с необычными постояльцами. Кстати, разве их не должно быть трое?

\- Да, один из них спустился вниз раньше.

\- А третий?

\- Третий? Тетушка, вы только что видели двоих из них. Два плюс один равняется трем.

\- Я умею считать, - фыркнула тетушка. – Только что я видела одного «живчика» и одного «свежачка». Хотя фонит этот «свежачок» довольно сильно – неудивительно, что его принимают за живого. Он остальных, похоже, и протащил сюда. Понять бы еще как. Вот что, племянничек, пока им ничего не говори. Как они сюда попали более или менее ясно, а вот как их обратно вернуть… - она задумчиво затеребила кончик толстой косы.

\- Я приготовлю для вас номер, - управляющий поспешил откланяться. Кровавая разборка была пресечена, а общаться с ней лишний раз все-таки опасно для здоровья. И родственная связь тут не поможет.

 

Как говорится, хочешь спрятать что-то - положи на самое видное место. Именно этим принципом Элиза и руководствовалась, выполняя свое первое серьезное задание. Дело, в общем-то, было пустяковым – выбрать место и замуровать там очередного джинна. Место нашлось быстро – племянник как раз получил назначение в гостиницу на пограничной зоне и она, прикрываясь родственным долгом, навестила его на новом месте, заодно присмотрев чудное местечко для плененной сущности. Более того, она привязала джинна к самой гостинице, полностью исключив возможность его освобождения, а единственное слабое место – колодец, надежно скрыла от посторонних глаз, чтобы не возникало у этих посторонних мысли загадать в этом колодце желание. И вот тут Элиза допустила ошибку. Заклинание было рассчитано на мертвых, а не на живых.

Появление этих самых живых она сочла чуть ли не личным оскорблением. Как так – заявились, противореча всей загробной логике, да еще и к ее колодцу! Разумеется, она тут же напросилась в отпуск (все равно собиралась), пообещав, что в процессе отдохновения разберется с не пойми откуда взявшимися «живчиками».

\- Нда, - она задумчиво потыкала носком красного сапожка каменную стенку колодца. - Надеюсь, это просто любопытство и до желания теплокровные все же не додумались. 

Еще и с нежданными гостями оказалось все не так просто. Она подняла глаза вверх и печально вопросила:

\- Вот за что мне это?

Вопрос чисто риторический – было за что.

 

Виновники переполоха относительно мирно завтракали. Обиженный Шин ХеСон демонстративно игнорировал лидера, сев ближе к ДонВану и с наигранным интересом слушал очередную пошлую шутку. Эрик в отместку принялся заигрывать с вертящейся рядом Миной. Девушка с самого начала не скрывала чрезмерный интерес к Муну и постоянно мелькала поблизости. При этом юбка униформы становилась все короче и короче, а намеки все прозрачнее и прозрачнее. Эрик так увлекся, что не сразу заметил, что разговор перешел с шуток на другую тему.

\- Ты спокойно спал ночью? – обеспокоенно спросил ДонВан.

\- С чего такой вопрос?

\- Мне полночи казалось, что меня кто-то трогает. Ощущения были настолько реальными, что первый раз за много лет пришлось спать с включенным светом.

ХеСон помялся, но все же признался, что этой ночью спал вместе с Эриком по той же самой причине. После этого признания, ДонВан обиженно уставился на лидера.

\- Что? – не понял тот.

\- Я тоже хочу спать с ХеСоном. В прошлый раз мы спали на одной кровати, и никто меня не трогал. Он там мило дергает носом во сне, прямо как кролик. И обнимать его одно сплошное удовольствие, - и подытожил. – ХеСона хочу!

ХеСон поежился. То ли от финального заявления ДонВана, то ли из-за неожиданного сквозняка, но по спине словно мурашки пробежали. Он один спать хотел, но из-за наблюдателя боялся. При этом, что ДонВан, что Эрик соседями в кровати были крайне нежелательными и вызывали стойкие подозрения, от которых ПильГе ощущал себя редкостным извращенцем. Умом он понимал, что это глупость, но где-то на задворках сознания билась нехорошая мыслишка, что его воспринимают вовсе не как друга. С тех пор, как они сюда попали, он вообще как-то странно себя ощущал. Нервы?

Откуда-то с улицы донесся женский вопль. Мина нервно дернулась.

\- Что это было? – живо заинтересовались гости.

Горничная вздохнула, тема ей явно была неприятна, но устоять перед просительным взглядом Эрика она не смогла.

\- Это тетя управляющего. Судя по всему, ее послали сюда из-за вас. Если повезет, то она отправит вас к живым.

\- А если не повезет?

\- Лучше надейтесь, что повезет. Она при жизни семь мужей похоронила, только каким-то образом умудрилась задержаться в пограничной зоне, а не отправиться в Чистилище, как должна была. И увлечения у нее странные, а еще она склонна к агрессии и немотивированному насилию. Нет, я это не придумала, это официальное заключение комиссии. Все работники канцелярии пограничной зоны проходят тесты на профпригодность и результаты можно свободно найти в архивах.

\- Мина, болтай поменьше, - одернул горничную управляющий, та обиженно замолчала. – А вас, молодые люди, я попрошу последовать за мной. Тетушка вовсе не так ужасна, как вам могло показаться со слов Мины. Просто они недолюбливают друг друга. Если Элизу не провоцировать, она вполне мила в общении.

Управляющий привел постояльцев на веранду, где их ждала миловидная девушка, нервно покусывающая губы.

\- Кто из вас вскрыл колодец? – без предисловий начала она.

\- Я, - настороженно отозвался ДонВан. С виду девушка была безобидна, но слова Мины врезались в память, а внешность за частую бывает обманчива.

Элиза хмуро вперилась в мужчину взглядом, потом неожиданно махнула рукой и упала в плетеное кресло.

\- Сама виновата, - вздохнула она. – Присаживайтесь, расскажу во что вы вляпались. И не надо так на меня смотреть – после смерти каждый выглядит на столько, на сколько себя ощущает, - дождавшись, когда мужчины рассядутся, она продолжила. – Во-первых, я точно знаю, как вы сюда попали. С возвращением сложнее, но и это решаемо. Сейчас меня больше волнует другой вопрос, и пока я с ним не разберусь, никто это место не покинет. Так что в ваших интересах мне помочь.

В этом месте когда-то был заточен дух, вы таких называете джиннами. По природе своей они нейтральны и могут только одно – исполнять желания. И вот тут кроется подвох. За все нужно платить и за желание тоже. Как правило, за исполнение расплачиваются удачей, но бывали и случаи, когда просивший лишался жизни. Разумеется, так просто желание не загадать – нужен какой-то гарант оплаты. Чаще всего это монеты – дух воспринимает их как обещание того, что его труд будет оплачен. Почему именно монеты? У духов не спросишь, но скорее всего потому, что для людей монеты и есть способ оплаты. К чему я веду, - она посмотрела на побледневшего ДонВана. – Желание было?

\- Нет, но я бросил в колодец монетку, - отпираться было глупо.

\- Тогда еще можно аннулировать сделку, - облегченно вздохнула девушка. – Но тебе придется забыть слова «я хочу» и постараться не высказывать однозначных желаний вслух. А если вдруг что-то такое вырвется, то тут же оговориться, что это не было желанием.

ДонВан послушно кивнул – желание в обмен на жизнь его не устраивало, с какой стороны не посмотри. А ХеСон хмуро спросил:

\- Если все так опасно, почему джинна заточили в таком месте без малейшей защиты?

\- Хороший вопрос. Была защита. И сейчас есть, только рассчитана она на мертвых. Живые и мертвые воспринимают мир по-разному. Например, если посмотреть из окна на лес, живые увидят только лес, а умершие еще и сплошную стену тумана. А конкретно в данном случае, мертвые колодца не найдут вообще. Я ответила?

ХеСона хватило только на слабый кивок.

\- Тогда, - Элиза внимательно посмотрела на ДонВана. – Особо любопытные идут к колодцу устранять последствия. Остальных просьба под ногами не путаться. Чего сидим? Вперед.

Эрик и ДонВан в сопровождении управляющего скрылись за углом здания, а девушка, прежде чем последовать за ними, оглянулась на так и не шелохнувшегося ХеСона.

\- Вижу, ты успел полюбоваться пейзажем из окна? Не знаю за какие заслуги тебе дали возможность попрощаться с друзьями, но я бы на твоем месте не стала терять время – у тебя его и так осталось очень мало.


	5. Chapter 5

Крышку с колодца снимали дружно и долго. Поддавалась она с трудом, и под конец Элиза с уважением поглядывала на ДонВана, умудрившегося в одиночку ее пусть немного, но сдвинуть. 

\- Нда, - девушка перегнулась через каменную стенку, рискуя свалиться вниз. Колодец оказался глубже, чем она помнила. Со дна тянуло холодом и сыростью, каменную кладку почти полностью покрывал склизкий мох, больше похожий на плесень, толстый слой которого, впрочем, заканчивался не доходя до кромки тускло поблескивающей в солнечных лучах воды. – Кому-то из нас придется намокнуть. Например, тому, кто всю эту кашу заварил.

Поежившись под ее красноречивым взглядом, ДонВан подошел ближе и тоже заглянул внутрь. Увиденное радости не добавило, да и желание спуститься в затхлую воду тоже не появилось.

\- Это обязательно? Нельзя отсюда как-нибудь поколдовать?

\- Я не могу колдовать на то, чего не вижу, - Элиза подозрительно прищурилась. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я – нежная хрупкая девушка, сама лезла в страшный колодец и искала твою монетку?! Ваня, будь мужиком!

\- Меня ДонВан зовут, - недовольно поправил мужчина. – Ким ДонВан.

Девушка фыркнула.

\- Это несущественные мелочи. Лезь. Нам нужно закончить до захода солнца.

\- Там точно ничего не водится?

\- Точно. Тут даже насекомых нет, если ты не заметил до сих пор. И не волнуйся, веревка крепкая, надежная…

\- А если не выдержит, то она тебе косу свою сбросит, - фыркнула Мина, она тоже присутствовала при торжественном открытии колодца.

\- Я б тебя ею задушила, но, увы, опоздала на пару десятков лет.

«Ваня» подергал веревку и, убедившись, что та держится крепко, перемахнул через стенку. Раздался треск.

 

После двух часов по пояс в холодной воде ДонВан мечтал только об одном – принять душ и смыть странную зеленовато-синюю слизь с тела. По уверениям Элизы, никакого негативного влияния на него она оказать не могла, но рисковать не хотелось. В процессе поисков маленькой монетки он раз десять проклял свое любопытство. Найти среди груды мусора и чего-то склизко мерзкого маленький кусочек металла оказалось на удивление сложной задачей. 

Смывая засохшую слизь, он даже не обратил внимания на очередные подозрительные поглаживания в не самых приличных местах. Содранные во время короткого полета на дно руки под горячей водой вновь стали кровоточить и саднить. Да и после долгого пребывания в ледяной воде и позе морского конька все тело ломило.

Наконец ДонВан счел себя достаточно чистым и, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, выполз из ванной. В номере на краешке кресла сидел печальный Хесон, нервно сжимая серую пластмассовую коробку. Увидев полуголого хозяина номера, он быстро поднялся.

\- Я знал, - довольно улыбнулся ДонВан. – Я же лучше Эрика! 

ХеСон кивнул на кровать, проигнорировав реплику.

\- Садись, надо обработать царапины – мало ли какая дрянь в воде могла быть.

\- Но я же лучше Эрика! – не унимался Ким, морщась, когда ХеСон осторожно касался новой царапины ватным тампоном с перекисью. – Признай, что я лучше!

Тот посильнее надавил на ранку и, услышав сдавленное шипение, отставил аптечку в сторону.

\- Прекрати. 

\- Вредина, - фыркнул ДонВан, скривившись от боли в спине. Он устало лег на живот, положил голову на сложенные руки и капризно попросил. – ХеСон-а, сделай мне массаж.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но точно не того, что ХеСон молча заберется к нему и, усевшись поудобнее, легонько проведет рукой по позвоночнику от шеи вниз до ягодиц, укрытых махровой тканью, примериваясь. ДонВан замер: такое поведение для ХеСона было, мягко говоря, странным. Дело было даже не в том, что он согласился сделать массаж, а в том, что не заставил себя перед этим как следует поупрашивать.

Руки плавно скользили по спине, разминая и разогревая мышцы. Они нежно касались шеи, с нажимом проходились по лопаткам, опускались вниз и, словно невзначай, сдвигали полотенце чуть ниже, шаловливо пробегаясь по верхней части ягодиц. На массаж это походило очень отдаленно, но ДонВану было не до сравнений. От прикосновений кружилась голова, и мысли принимали совершенно не дружеское направление. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не выдать свое состояние.

ХеСон усмехнулся. Как бы ДонВан не старался, но учащенное дыхание и то, как реагировало тело, выдавало его с головой. Он провел ногтем по царапине на плече и тут же, не обращая внимания на возмущенное шипение, наклонился, чтобы слизать выступившую кровь.

\- Ты что творишь? – ДонВан не сразу совладал с голосом. 

\- А что я творю? – убедившись, что ранка больше не кровоточит, ХеСон заскользил губами к шее, оставляя влажные поцелуи на коже. – Тебе же нравится.

\- Мне… - ДонВан глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, чем тут же воспользовался ПильГе, оседлав нижнюю часть живота. - … не нравится.

«Коварный соблазнитель» демонстративно поерзал задницей, прочувствовав сквозь ткань, как сильно Киму это «не нравится» и, нависнув над мужчиной, вынес свой вердикт:

\- Неубедительно.

ДонВан уже и сам понял, что отпираться поздно. Тело упорно не хотело следовать велению разума, да и сам разум незаметно ретировался, уступив место инстинктам. Если уж они каким-то образом оказались в месте, где их и быть не могло, почему бы и ХеСону не повести себя так, как никогда бы не повел.

\- Вот уж не думал, что это когда-нибудь действительно произойдет, - вздохнул он, сдаваясь. 

ХеСон довольно улыбнулся и потянулся к чужим губам.

 

Стрелки на часах давно прошли отметку полуночи, а Эрик все ворочался и тщетно пытался уснуть. Событие из ряда вон выходящее – уж чего, а проблем со сном у него никогда особых не было. На задворках сознания затаилось странное и непонятное чувство. При чем, какое именно, он не понимал, но знал точно, что ничего хорошего ждать точно не стоит. Настроение постепенно приближалось к отметке «минус».

За дверью что-то упало. Вслед за этим раздалась гневная и очень эмоциональная тирада, в которой очень образно упоминались все ближайшие родственники того, кто «поставил сюда эту чертову хреновину».   
Лидер вылез из-под одеяла и тихо подкрался к двери. И тут же в нее что-то бухнуло.

\- Открывай, гад!

\- Элиза? – уточнил Эрик, не торопясь трогать дверь.

\- Нет, Мина в неглиже! Где эта сволочь?

\- А что случилось? 

Любопытство взяло верх над чувством самосохранения, и он все же открыл дверь. За ней действительно стояла Элиза. Выглядела она так, словно только что выбралась из Преисподней: взъерошенные короткие волосы, прожженная в нескольких местах пижама, разводы копоти на лице и стойкий запах паленого.

\- Я из-за этой сволочи чуть второй раз не окочурилась! Где он?!

\- Через дверь по коридору.

Девушка, буркнув что-то непонятное, видимо обозначающее «спасибо», зашагала в указанном направлении. Эрик, подгоняемый любопытством, последовал за ней, надеясь под шумок увести ХеСона к себе. Он справедливо полагал, что бодрствовать в обнимку с ПильГе гораздо приятнее, чем в одиночестве. ДонВан, в отличие от Эрика, дверь запереть не догадался, так что от пинка она послушно распахнулась, явив незваным гостям очень интимную картину: ХеСон с голым торсом, но все еще в брюках, практически лежал на хозяине номера и увлеченно с ним целовался. Причем, на ДонВане одежды, кажется, вообще не было, а руки, забравшись под ткань, мяли ягодицы ХеСона.

\- Я на тебя утром наору, - обескуражено выдавила она после непродолжительного молчания и закрыла дверь. – Честно говоря, когда я советовала не терять времени, то не совсем это имела ввиду, - пробормотала она себе под нос и обратила внимание на замершего в ступоре Эрика. – Челюсть подбери.


	6. Chapter 6

ХеСон круглыми глазами смотрел на собственные руки, лежащие на чужой обнаженной груди. Еще через несколько секунд до него дошло, что на нем только брюки и через ткань отчетливо ощущается то, о чем он даже думать не хочет. Но, что хуже всего, он сам был примерно в том же состоянии, что и лежащий под ним ДонВан.

\- Что происходит? – надтреснуто выдал он. – Как?..

\- ХеСони? – не сразу сориентировался Ким, продолжая поглаживать кожу под брюками. – Что не так?

Ответить ХеСон не успел. Влетевший в номер Эрик за руку стащил его с кровати и потянул за собой. Ничего не понимающий мужчина даже не подумал сопротивляться, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному полу.

\- Что это сейчас было? – совершенно спокойно спросил лидер, едва они оказались в коридоре. В противовес ровному голосу без каких-либо эмоций, было видно, что его буквально трясет от злости. Пальцы сжимались все сильнее на бледном запястье, гарантируя следы от такого бесцеремонного обращения на долгое время.

Напуганный, совершенно ничего не понимающий ХеСон молчал: сказать ему было все равно нечего, любое неосторожное слово могло разозлить Эрика еще сильнее. Он даже руку не пытался освободить, опасаясь за ее сохранность.

\- Почему… - глубокий вздох, - Эрик тщетно пытался успокоиться. – Почему ты с ним… 

\- Что? – ПильГе прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. 

Мун, услышав эту удивленно-непонимающую интонацию, мгновенно растерял те крохи самоконтроля, которые еще оставались. Толкнув ХеСона к стене, он положил свободную руку тому между ног, грубо сжав пальцы. Вокалист дернулся, отведя взгляд: сейчас Эрик откровенно пугал. Разумеется, никакого возбуждения уже не было и в помине. Сейчас ХеСону было слишком страшно, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще. Даже боль в ушибленном плече (лидер аккуратен не был, и он очень неудачно ударился о выступающую часть стоящей рядом массивной статуэтки) ушла куда-то на задворки сознания, вытесненная паникой и непониманием.

\- Может быть, - прошипел Эрик, еще крепче вцепившись в ткань брюк, от чего у ХеСона на глазах от пронзившей его боли выступили слезы. – Для тебя это не имеет значения? Или тебе все равно кто тебя будет трахать? Тогда, может быть, и я сгожусь?!

\- Отпусти, - ХеСон поднялся на цыпочки, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить схватку, отодвинуться. Совершенно неосознанное движение, но оно лишь сильнее разозлило Эрика.

\- С какой стати? – он прижался всем телом, больно прикусил мочку уха, вызвав еще один болезненный «ох» и шепнул. – Брезгуешь? 

\- Эрик, прекрати! 

ДонВан, наконец, нашел халат вместо потерявшегося где-то полотенца и поспешил вмешаться. С трудом отодрав руки Эрика от бледного, как смерть, ХеСона, он встал между ними, спиной ощущая как сжался за ним ПильГе.

\- Ты с ума сошел? – ДонВан непроизвольно повысил голос, пытаясь докричаться до лидера. – Что ты пытаешься сделать? Изнасиловать его? Ты и так напугал его до чертиков! Ты даже меня напугал! Какого черта ты вообще творишь?!

\- Чем ты лучше меня? – рыкнул лидер и, видимо посчитав разговор законченным, включил режим драки.

И тут же выключил, облитый холодной водой. Рядом стояла Элиза, все еще украшенная разводами копоти. В руках она держала вазу, из которой и окатила горе-ревнивца.

\- Не лезь не в свое дело! – рыкнул Эрик, но холодная вода все же сделала свое дело и немного остудила воинственный настрой.

\- А это не совсем не мое дело. Я вообще спать хотела пойти, но вы так интересно ссорились, что я не могла не заинтересоваться. В общем, разговор до утра, похоже, не потерпит. Вы раньше поубиваете друг друга. Конечно, вариант решения всех проблем, но давайте оставим это на крайний случай.

\- С какой стати я должен слушаться какой-то малолетней пигалицы? – фыркнул Эрик.

\- Я умерла за два дня до своего семьдесят второго дня рождения. Так, к слову. А поговорить нам действительно надо. Но ты можешь не участвовать, в сущности, у меня претензии исключительно к Ване.

\- Я Ким ДонВан, - в очередной раз попытался поправить ее мужчина.

Элиза внимательно на него посмотрела:

\- Просто смирись.

 

ХеСон, уже полностью одетый, сидел вжавшись в кресло – подальше от ДонВана и Эрика. Последний оставить ПильГе не пожелал и теперь буравил его взглядом из другого конца комнаты. Он хоть и чувствовал себя виноватым (если бы никто не появился, он, возможно, до изнасилования дошел бы), но стоило только вспомнить об увиденном ранее, – и ревность снова застилала глаза пеленой. В такие моменты ХеСон нервно дергался, тщетно стараясь слиться с обивкой мебели. На скрытом рукавом кофты запястье постепенно наливались синяки от чужих пальцев. Оно неприятно ныло, и ХеСон изредка украдкой его потирал, морщась от неприятных ощущений. Один ДонВан внешне казался спокойным, вперившись взглядом в картину на стене. При этом краем глаза он наблюдал за бледным потерянным ХеСоном. Руки почти чесались от желания обнять и успокоить, но возможная реакция лидера останавливала: если он второй раз сорвется, так просто его утихомирить не получится.

Элиза оглядела неловкую компанию, вздохнула. Эта троица, похоже, задалась целью создать как можно больше проблем во время пребывания здесь. При чем, себе же. Даже ругаться не хочется, они и сами с этим прекрасно справляются.

\- Я, пожалуй, начну.

От звука ее голоса мужчины дружно вздрогнули.

\- Понимаю, что вам гораздо интереснее делить вашего друга, и даже не осуждаю современные нравы, но из-за кое-кого, - выразительный взгляд в сторону ДонВана. – Я чуть посмертия не лишилась. Чтобы не тратить время на термины и лишние объяснения, постараюсь попроще. Так как разорвать сделку легче всего в определенные часы, я дождалась полуночи и начала ритуал. И неожиданно обнаружила, что этот самый кто-то, - очередной выразительный взгляд. – За это время успел загадать желание, и меня едва не убило отдачей! Совесть у тебя есть?

\- Но я ничего не загадывал, - нахмурился ДонВан, проигнорировав вопрос про совесть.

\- Им не до того было, - Эрик хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на ХеСона. – Почему он? Почему из всех ты выбрал именно его?

\- Не знаю, - тихо раздалось из кресла. – Не помню. Я обрабатывал его царапины, а в следующее мгновение ты уже тащил меня за руку и… - голос совсем затих.

\- У меня сейчас такие нехорошие подозрения, - девушка протянула руку к косе, но обнаружила только неровные обгорелые пряди. – Ваня, извращенец, ты что пожелал?

\- Ничего! Ничего я не желал!

\- Он еще утром трепался, что хочет ХеСона! – осенило Эрика.

\- Это было просто шуткой! – попытался оправдаться Ким.

\- Какая прелесть! – умилилась Элиза. – Давайте я вкратце подытожу. Ваня глупо пошутил, и эта шутка была расценена как желание, потому что там прозвучало ключевое слово «хочу». Но, когда его друг пришел это желание исполнять, не по своей воле, заметьте, не только не сказал «нет», но, более того, решил воспользоваться ситуацией. И успешно бы воспользовался, если бы не появились посторонние лица, то есть я и… второй такой же «друг», - она кивнула на Эрика. – Последний обиделся, что не ему так «свезло» и решил исправить несправедливость. Я, конечно, сильно утрирую, но слишком уж вы подозрительно себя ведете для «просто» друзей.

\- Это повторится? – снова заговорил ХеСон из своего угла. Думать о том, почему люди, которых он столько лет знает, при первой же возможности попытались залезть к нему в штаны, он упорно не хотел. – Я опять могу…

\- Скорее всего. Так как это не твое собственное желание, то пока ты в сознании – ничего не случится. За исключением полуночи и полудня – это время перехода, когда человек практически беззащитен перед потусторонними силами. И тут малейший намек может сработать как активатор. Но, думаю, что все будет нормально, пока ты не рядом с Ваней. Скорее всего, если бы ты его не касался, то ничего и не произошло бы. А вот если бы вы вместе спать завалились… Хотя я не понимаю, почему ты вообще к нему на ночь глядя пошел. Боишься спать один в незнакомых местах? Мой четвертый муж этим страдал, пока не помер от страха.

\- То есть, стоит мне уснуть…

\- Именно. Как только сознание померкнет, ты снова пойдешь исполнять чужое желание. Но всегда можно не спать. Например, мертвым сон не нужен вообще. Это как привычка или способ убить время, но точно не необходимость. Просто постарайся продержаться, пока я что-нибудь не придумаю. А теперь, - ехидная улыбка. – Я вас покидаю. Что-то мне подсказывает, вам есть что обсудить. 

Едва дверь за девушкой закрылась, снова воцарилась неловкая тишина.

ДонВан тщетно пытался понять, отчего он так отреагировал на ХеСона. Тот никогда не был силен в соблазнении кого бы там ни было, скорее наоборот – сам ожидал первого шага. Так что списать на «умелые» действия свою реакцию не получалось. Если рассмотреть произошедшее со стороны, то его точно не должны были так завести простые поглаживания. Вдвойне странно, что он возражал так вяло, просто ради галочки. И когда он целовал ХеСона, то четко отдавал себе отчет, что это был именно он. И именно его он так хотел и, похоже, до сих пор хочет. 

Взгляд на расстроенного ПильГе и сердце пропустило удар. Неужели это неудачно загаданное желание и на него влияет? Но как тогда объяснить реакцию Эрика?

А Эрику было стыдно. Мало того, что напугал и без того сбитого с толку ХеСона, так еще и умудрился признаться худшим из способов. Придется очень постараться, чтобы заслужить прощение.

\- ХеСон, я…

Тот жестом прервал попытку лидера объясниться.

\- Не хочу об этом думать, - он потер виски. - Вообще ни о чем думать не хочу. Поговорим, когда я успокоюсь, а пока держитесь от меня подальше.

Настаивать Эрик не стал: сейчас это лишь усугубит ситуацию. Он кивнул ДонВану, и они оба вышли, оставив ХеСона одного. ПильГе вздохнул: как бы не хотелось обратного, но неприятные мысли упорно лезли в голову, и как на это следует реагировать, он не понимал. Как не понимал и то, что двигало Эриком и ДонВаном чуть раньше. Да и есть ли смысл что-то выяснять, если вернуться он все равно не сможет? Стоит ли закрыть на все глаза и просто подождать развязки?

Как назло захотелось спать.


	7. Chapter 7

За завтраком ХеСона не было. Управляющий, как бы между делом, упомянул, что тот попросил запереть его где-нибудь, где нет окон и невозможно изнутри открыть дверь. Вид у него при этом был очень усталый и измученный.

\- Угораздило же тебя загадать такое, - вздохнул Эрик, ковыряясь в тарелке. На завтрак снова была овсянка, которая сама по себе не вызывала желания ее съесть, а уж сейчас - тем более. 

Аппетита не было и у ДонВана. Ночью у них состоялся довольно странный разговор по душам. Сначала они подрались, конечно, но, выпустив пар, смогли нормально побеседовать. Ким с огромным удивлением узнал, что Эрик, оказывается, давно и безнадежно влюблен в ХеСона. Признался он в этом крайне неохотно, да и то потому, что отпираться было уже поздно. В свете этого признания, реакция лидера на ночное происшествие странной уже не казалась. Зато странным казалось поведение самого ДонВана. Внятно объяснить активное участие в своем же соблазнении он не смог, а вариант «на меня тоже действует загаданное желание» был раскритикован Эриком как «чушь редкостная». После чего обвинен в намеренном совращении невинного и ничего не подозревающего ХеСона, а так же в том, что желание было не случайностью, а четко продуманным коварным планом. В конечном итоге, лидер заявил, что это нечестно и что он требует равных условий. Только угроза ДонВана рассказать о «гениальной» идее ХеСону, заставила лидера отказаться от попытки добраться до колодца и загадать свое желание - отдать несчастного вокалиста ему в личное пользование.

\- Ты ведь не сделал какую-нибудь глупость? – на всякий случай Ким решил уточнить.

\- Не сделал. Думаешь, я сам не понимаю, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет? Даже если ХеСон меня не прибьет, - а он очень постарается, - то возненавидит точно. Он, конечно, отходчивый, но это не тот случай.  
ДонВан потыкал холодную овсянку, убедился, что она окончательно перестала быть съедобной, и решительно отставил тарелку.

\- Эрик, а давно ты понял, что…

\- Влюблен? – закончил вопрос Эрик. – В армии. Именно там я понял, насколько сильно мне его не хватает. Во всех смыслах, - добавил он, опережая открывшего было рот для очередной пошлости ДонВана. – Я бы и не подумал признаться, если бы не это все. 

ДонВан задумался. К ПильГе у него всегда было особое отношение, но никогда он не воспринимал его в сексуальном плане. Однако… Если ХеСон снова придет к нему «выполнять» желание, сможет ли он сказать «нет»? Между ними, по сути, так ничего и не произошло, - так пара поцелуев, от которых почему-то напрочь снесло крышу, и ощущение горячего тела под руками, податливо выгибающегося на встречу, будоражащего воображение, которое тут же подкидывает пошлые фантазии.

\- Ты покраснел, - подозрительно прищурился лидер.

\- Тебе кажется, - ДонВан украдкой вытер о штаны вспотевшие ладони.

\- Я точно знаю, что ты думаешь о чем-то пошлом. Я даже знаю о чем. Прекрати это! Он мой!

\- Учитывая ситуацию, он все-таки мой, - не остался в долгу Ким.

Эрик скрипнул зубами. Хотелось ответить, но, кроме рукоприкладства, иных аргументов у него не было. Вместо этого, он перевел разговор на другую, не менее интересную, тему:

\- Что-то не видно «эксперта» сегодня.

\- Наверное, еще «думает».

\- Ее вообще в гостинице нет, - встряла Мина, изрядно напугав обоих мужчин: – слишком неожиданно она появилась. – Еще ночью ушла. 

\- А…

\- Понятия не имею, - горничная фыркнула. – Я не обязана за ней следить.

\- В архиве я была, - раздался приглушенный голос откуда-то из стены. Несколькими секундами позднее деревянная панель отъехала в сторону, явив вместо себя совершенно темный проем, из которого нелепо размахивая руками выпала сама девушка. – Ради вас, между прочим, стараюсь. Осторожно, тут оказывается ступенька.

ХеСон, которому и предназначалось предупреждение, выбрался из темноты уже гораздо успешней. Хотя, глядя на него, правильнее было бы сказать «выскользнул», словно привидение. Его он и напоминал: болезненно бледный, с темными кругами под опухшими глазами, похоже, он так и не сомкнул глаз. Он настороженно и как-то обреченно оглядел замерших над нетронутыми тарелками мужчин и отошел к окну, подальше от них.

\- Хорошо, что паутины нет, - Элиза взъерошила остатки былой шевелюры, признав попытки почистить подол красного… чего-то. – Кто вообще догадался запереть его во флигеле? Туда же только через подвал можно добраться, а в нем темно и слизни!

\- Опять? – Мина издала горестный стон. – Мы же только-только их повывели!

\- Что за слизни? – заинтересовался ДонВан.

\- Очень неприятные создания, - пояснила горничная. – Питаются мертвой энергией и очень быстро плодятся. Для живых совершенно безопасны, а вот потусторонним существам вроде нас лучше их избегать. Как вы мимо них пробрались?

Девушка поморщилась:

\- Бегом.

\- Опять санитарную службу вызывать, - Мина быстренько откланявшись, побежала сообщать неприятную новость управляющему.

\- Как я сказала, - Элиза тут же забыла о вредителях. – Эту ночь и часть утра я провела в архиве. В связи с этим у меня три новости. Оказывается, что для того, чтобы вернуться в мир живых, вам всего-то нужно дождаться очередной непогоды. И это подводит нас ко второй новости. Судя по прогнозам и собирающимся снаружи тучам, - в основном по тучам, - благоприятные погодные условия наступят очень скоро.

От радостных восклицаний ХеСон вздрогнул. Разговор, состоявшийся между ним и Элизой около получаса назад, показал, что радоваться не чему. По крайней мере, ему. Все «замечательные» новости он услышал первым, а к ним еще и подробные комментарии, которые «не предназначены для ушей живых». И только тогда пришло понимание, что дорога в прошлую жизнь для него закрыта. Он перевел взгляд на окно: окружающий гостиницу туман словно стал гуще, небо темнело на глазах. Возможно, он бы даже заплакал от жалости к себе, но ему доступно объяснили, что пусть он и не ощущает в себе изменений, но они есть: мертвые не плачут. Оно и к лучшему: ХеСону совсем не хотелось, чтобы последним, что им запомнится, были его сопли и распухший нос.

Пока ПильГе морально готовился к неизвестности, Эрик, вдоволь нарадовавшись, задал вопрос, ради которого Элиза и рылась в архивах.

\- Что на счет ХеСона? Есть способ избавить его от последствий чужой глупости?

\- Ваня, тебя только что назвали идиотом, - отчего-то умилилась Элиза. – Парировать как-то будешь?

\- Нет, - буркнул ДонВан, не желая развивать тему своих умственных способностей дальше. – Так что ты узнала?

\- Это как раз третья новость. Оказывается, каждая подобная сделка имеет своего рода «срок годности», после которого, если она не исполнена, аннулируется. Срок в среднем равен семи-восьми лунным циклам.

\- Слишком долго, - Эрик посмотрел сначала на ДонВана, затем перевел взгляд на ХеСона. – Я раньше психану и сам его изнасилую. Скорее всего, не один раз.

Девушка ненадолго задумалась.

\- Вообще, это тоже вариант. Никто не пробовал – может и сработать. Только это все равно сейчас не имеет никакого значения, потому как…

Где-то внизу грохнуло так, что стены затряслись. Элиза замолчала на полуслове, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Судя по всему, за истребление коварных и живучих слизней взялись сразу и основательно.

\- Такими темпами они скорее здание развалят, - она со вздохом полезла обратно в темный прямоугольник. – Пойду - поглазею на охоту. Зная Мину, занимательное зрелище должно получиться.

Деревянная панель за ней мягко встала на свое место.

\- ХеСони, - подозрительно ласково позвал Эрик больше в шутку, чем в серьез. – Как ты смотришь на идею «клин клином»?

ДонВан фыркнул:

\- Обойдешься. Если ты думаешь, что после устроенной тобой сцены ревности, он будет спокойно реагировать на твои поползновения, то сильно ошибаешься. Раз уж так выходит, то лучше я сам его… Хотя бы без насилия обойдется. 

\- Вот как? И тебя не смущает, что он мужчина?

Ким на некоторое время задумался, бросил взгляд на ХеСона, и признал:

\- Все хорошо, если это ХеСон. Тебя же это не смущает.

\- У меня было несколько лет, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, а вот ты как-то слишком легко согласился. 

\- Я, по крайней мере, не пугаю того, кого пытаюсь затащить в постель! – возмутился ДонВан.

\- Ага! – Эрик обличающе ткнул пальцем в неожиданно объявившегося соперника. – Сам признался! Да ты наверняка в своих мыслях не раз представлял всякие извращения с его участием!

\- Даже если я что-то там себе и представлял, то это точно тебя не касается! Да мне даже подумать страшно, что вы с ним в одной машине поедете! Я всегда подозревал, что ты не просто так постоянно соглашаешься женские тряпки на себя надеть! Кто знает, может, и кружевное белье носишь.

\- Не ношу! Не надейся! Оно на меня не налезает!!

\- Заткнитесь! – не выдержал ХеСон. Мужчины удивленно уставились на него. – Нет смысла спорить о том, чего никогда не случится. Я с вами не еду.

 

Машина заводилась нехотя, словно тоже не желала покидать это место так просто. Мрачный Эрик влез на переднее сиденье, пристегнулся и замер. Последние несколько часов Элиза подробно объясняла ему почему они не могут остаться, а ХеСон уехать. Словам вокалиста он верить отказался наотрез, решив, что тому до такой степени неприятны его знаки внимания, что он не хочет ехать с ними. Он и девушке не верил, пока разозленная Элиза не притащила полудохлое сине-зеленое нечто и наглядно не продемонстрировала, чем мертвые отличаются от живых, а заодно и почему так опасны слизни. Вид посиневшей от одного прикосновения к мерзкой массе руки, привел Эрика с ДонВаном в ужас, ХеСон же отреагировал на это равнодушно и по окончании экзекуции молча созерцал как пострадавшая конечность медленно приходит в норму.

\- Я боялся, что ты сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, - ДонВану наконец удалось завести мотор. Так как Эрик не собирался отвечать, а тишина была слишком неуютной, он продолжил. – Но у нас хотя бы был шанс с ним попрощаться, это же хорошо. Пусть мы и потратили это время на бесполезное выяснение отношений. И теперь точно знаем, что после смерти ничего не заканчивается и рано или поздно встретимся снова.

\- Он даже не вышел нас проводить, - глухо сказал Эрик.

\- Ты признался? – ДонВан с удивлением заметил, что в этот раз дорога вымощена кирпичом.

Эрик покачал головой.

\- Я не смог. Даже зная, что это последний раз, не смог: испугался его реакции.

После этих слов в салоне воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками дождя. Он с глухим звуком падал на землю, надежно скрывая тяжелой пеленой густые заросли на том месте, где еще пару минут назад была дорога.

ДонВан так и не решился признаться, что перед тем, как уехать долго и сбивчиво пытался объяснить ХеСону то, что и сам до конца не понимал. И в ответ получил неожиданный и очень нежный прощальный поцелуй.


End file.
